


Paper Dragons

by ms_flowersad



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluffy, Happy Ending, M/M, Oneshot, TW - social anxiety, Writer Louis, a littly sad, but fluffy, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_flowersad/pseuds/ms_flowersad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Луи страдает от социофобии, но работа заставляет его ездить на метро каждый день, сталкиваясь лицом к лицу с людьми и с возможными общественными ситуациями, которые он предпочел бы избежать. Чтобы справиться со своей нервозностью, он складывает бумажных дракончиков.</p>
<p>Гарри - студент, который садиться на одну остановку позже Луи и выходит на одну остановку раньше каждый день. Но его внимание привлекает темноволосый мальчик, сидящий в углу вагона и складывающий бумажных дракончиков.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Paper Dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317295) by [galacticstylinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticstylinson/pseuds/galacticstylinson). 



> Что ж, я переводила его четыре дня: два дня после того, как автор дал разрешение и еще два дня, спустя три недели, ой.  
> Предупреждение: в фанфике присутствуют социофобия, панические атаки, внутренние критические мысли.  
> Пожалуйста, если у вас есть подобные проблемы, обратитесь с специалисту или человеку, которому вы доверяете. Можете даже мне написать, я вас выслушаю и постараюсь помочь.
> 
> То, что написано в заметках автора. Считаю, это нужно перевести:  
> "Я знаю, что это может спровоцировать некоторых людей, поэтому, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не читайте это, если вы думаете, что это, вероятно, повлечет за собой плохие последствия.  
> Маленькая оговорка - как вы можете догадаться, у меня социофобия, а также депрессия, и большинство сцен этого фика было написано исходя из моего опыта: как я испытываю панические атаки и тревожность и как я с этим справляюсь. Я полностью понимаю и уважаю, что это не будет то же самое для всех, кто имеет тревожность - есть много различных тревожных расстройств и различных видов панических атак. Как я сказала, фанфик написан чисто на основе моего опыта."

Луи страдал от социофобии столько, сколько себя помнил. Ослепляющее чувство паники и клаустрофобии уничтожает его тело и заставляет съеживаться изнутри. Чувство, которое часто появляется, когда он находится в общественном транспорте, что печально, поскольку работа его мечты заставляет Луи проехать через весь Лондон и, понимая, что иметь собственную машину, по сути дела, бесполезно, остается один вариант. Метро. 

Больше всего Луи волнует не транспорт, а сама идея находится в такой близости с людьми, незнакомцами в данном случае. Разум людей, мчащийся на скорости миллионы миль в минуту, имеет бесконечные возможности о том, что люди могли бы подумать о нем - как они, вероятно, смотрят на него и осуждают - как он, наверняка, выглядит глупо прямо сейчас, весь дрожащий и… Ему все еще предстоит найти выход, который заставит заткнуться критикующие голоса в его голове, что огорчают Луи бо́льшую часть дня. Его единственным спасением было написание песен, и он знает, что ему очень повезло добиться такой безмятежной работы в своем любимом городе сразу после университета, особенно, если работа покрывает все его расходы жизни в Лондоне. Тихая студия, отдельная и звуконепроницаемая, здесь он может сидеть часами, заблудившись в движениях и текстуре музыки и текстах, которые ее сопровождают. Он любит это. И это - его единственный стимул, заставляющий проходить через этот ад и возвращаться каждый день.

Проходит два месяца, прежде чем он добирается до критического состояния. Борьба с паническими атаками истощает, и Луи доводит себя до все более захудалого состояния - до состояния, когда даже Лиам, его новый коллега по работе, замечает что-то неладное. 

– Луи, что случилось? – наконец спрашивает его Лиам, когда спустя три дня Луи приходит на работу: он выглядит и ведет себя, как напуганный кролик.

– Ничего, Лиам.

– Не похоже.

Луи вздохнул, пропуская пальцы через его потрепанную челку.

– Ты просто... Ты не поймешь.

Лиам подпевал, позволяя Луи сесть за рояль и выпить его обязательную кружку утреннего чая, прежде чем продолжить играть.

– У тебя социофобия, не так ли, Луи?

Луи чуть не подавился своим чаем: одного лишь упоминания этого слова было достаточно, чтобы заставить пульс Луи подскочить. Он молчал, глазами изучая свои пальцы, которые с тревогой нащупывали колени. Настроение Лиама внезапно изменилось, приняв отсутствие ответа в качестве возможного «да». Он положил руку на плечо Луи, чтобы его утешить. Напряженность в мышцах была явным признаком того, что неприятное чувство Луи росло.

– Лу, я не собираюсь осуждать тебя, все в порядке, просто скажи мне, – Луи попытался сглотнуть, но тревога уже держала железную хватку на его горле. Он чувствовал, как напряжение в его легких растет, создавая вакуум, где когда-то был окисленный воздух. 

Лиам наблюдал за тем, как тело Луи, казалось, боролось за воздух, будто он пытался вдохнуть что-то большее, чем обычный воздух; он наблюдал, как подпрыгивающее колено Луи ускорялось, а из пальцев, которые кусал Луи, начинала идти кровь. Лиам медленно двигался, с целью убрать руку Луи ото рта и положить ее на его колени, придавливая, чтобы остановить непостоянное дрожание. Он присел, чтобы установить зрительный контакт с нервничающим парнем.

– Дыши, Луи. Вдох…

Луи закрыл глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться на мягком голосе Лиама, подавляющем резкие и четкие сигналы тревоги внутри его мозга.

Часы на стене отсчитывали пройденные минуты. Луи сосредоточился на тихом тиканье, глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя прохладный воздух, проходящий через легкие. С каждым вздохом, с каждой секундой, он чувствовал, как его давление поднимается все больше и больше, пока, в конце концов, его дыхание не замедлилось до нормального темпа. 

Он медленно открыл глаза, встречая спокойный, хотя и заинтересованный взгляд Лиама. Он чуть-чуть наклонил голову, убирая руки от места, где они были прижаты под ладонями Лиама, и погладил клавиши из слоновой кости на фортепиано своими нежными пальцами.

– Откуда ты знаешь, что делать? – он повернулся к Лиаму, встречаясь с его пристальным взглядом еще раз.

– Мой двоюродный брат имел дело с социофобией в течение нескольких лет в подростковом возрасте. 

Луи снова кивнул, бросая взгляд на фортепиано. Он мягко нажал на клавиши, чувствуя гармонию, парящую в тихой комнате, пианино нежно издавало звуки под его пальцами. Он продолжил играть мягкую, грустную мелодию.

– Социофобия. Была официально диагностирована, когда мне было четырнадцать, но, я думаю, я чувствовал ее гораздо дольше. Ничто не помогало мне справиться с этим - больше всего из-за того, что я не мог найти советчика, который бы мне, в самом деле, нравился, так что я сдался. Все не так плохо, как могло бы быть - я могу выходить из дома, но мне не очень комфортно в толпе и действительно ужасно в общественном транспорте. 

– Вот почему ты приходишь на работу каждый день и выглядишь так, будто находишься на грани нервного срыва.

– Ага. Большую часть времени так оно и есть. Но знаешь, ты учишься с этим справляться. Социофобия не становится легче, но становится неотъемлемой частью жизни. И музыка всегда была моим спасением. Работа стоит этого, почти.

Луи продолжил играть, сосредотачиваясь на музыке, а не на жалости, которую он бы узнал в глазах Лиама. Это не было тем, что он хотел увидеть. Он даже не хотел, чтобы его жалели - это заставляло чувствовать его слабым, слабее, чем он уже чувствовал. Он не нуждался в этом.

– Ты когда-нибудь думал о...

– Слишком дорого. Государственная служба здравоохранения не прикрытие для взрослых - не для консультации слабой социофобии. 

Лиам, казалось, оставил эту тему после краткого утверждения Луи, потратив остаток дня на песню, над которой они работали, но Луи не пропустил чрезмерное напряжение в их прощальных объятиях, затянувшееся выражение, которое осталось невысказанным «удачи». 

Дорога домой была настолько же ужасна и она отняла все силы у Луи, чтобы, придя домой, не броситься на кровать, как только он, наконец, толкнул дверь в свою однокомнатную, крошечную квартиру на окраине Лондона, заставляя себя сделать ужин в постель. 

Позже, когда он лежал в кровати, натянув чистое одеяло до подбородка, а его волосы все еще были влажными после душа, он, наконец, почувствовал, как тревожный узел в груди начал расползаться, позволяя себе уплыть в утешительные объятия сна. 

На следующий день Лиам пришел на работу позже Луи, что довольно необычно. Луи был на полпути, судорожно строча текст песни, когда он исписал нотами практически половину белого листа с линиями, напечатанными на компьютере. Он перевел взгляд на Лиама, который пожал плечами, указывая на бумагу с небольшой улыбкой.

– Механизмы психологической защиты личности*. Для людей с социофобией в интернете тонны материалов, вместе со всеми научными исследованиями. Есть также несколько ссылок на форумы с людьми, которые проходят через то же самое, и еще пару человек, которые предлагают бесплатные онлайн-консультации для взрослых, если ты хочешь пойти этим путем.

Луи снова взглянул на бумаги, опуская очки на нос, потому что он смотрел через них, пробегаясь глазами по тексту. Он почувствовал, как слезы образуются в уголках глаз, унося язвительное чувство; он поспешил втянуть Лиама в грубые объятия.

– Спасибо, – он задыхался, ком в горле грозил оставить его без голоса. Лиам похлопал его по спине несколько раз, прежде чем отодвинуть меньшего парня на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

– Ты не должен проходить через это один, Луи. Вот, для чего нужны друзья, – Луи кивнул, даря Лиаму улыбку. После еще одного быстрого объятия, они успокоились, чтобы работать в течение дня с новой, более открытой атмосферой. 

У Луи не было времени, чтобы прочитать бумаги до вечера того же дня, когда он свернулся калачиком под одеялом на своем довольно жалко выглядящем диване: оплата за учебу в университете была дорогой, так же как и жилье где-нибудь недалеко от Лондона, и Луи не мог себе позволить быть придирчивым, когда дело дошло до мебели. 

Он выудил несколько скомканных листков из сумки, разглаживая их, перед тем как начать читать; гул телевизора затихал на фоне его мыслей.

Он читал о том, что происходит в науке, но быстро перешел к стратегиям преодоления трудностей, полагая, что они помогут больше всего. Некоторые звучали, мягко говоря, смешно, другие, ну, в них был смысл. Завести дневник. Надеть резинку на запястье, чтобы щелкать ей, когда вам необходимо сосредоточиться на реальности. Основная вещь - отвлечение. Он выделил их у себя в мыслях, взяв на заметку. Но была одна вещь, которая особенно выделялась из списка. Займитесь оригами, чтобы отвлечь себя от того, что вас окружает. Луи мысленно вернулся в детство, когда он провел много ночей, изготавливая букет роз из бумаги в качестве подарка в последнюю минуту. Даже тогда было что-то успокаивающее в том, чтобы создавать что-то настолько тонкое, такое хрупкое и просто красивое, шаг за шагом. Он перестал этим заниматься, когда хулиганы начали делать замечания по поводу того, насколько женственным он был - что-то, о чем Луи всегда знал, но быстро скрыл это, когда понял, что другие считают это недостатком. 

Прежде, чем он смог это выяснить, он гуглил «уроки оригами» на YouTube; страницы выпрыгивали с тысячью результатов за считанные секунды. Курсор мышки опускался к каждой ссылке, ища подходящие названия, до тех пор, пока Луи не нашел что-то, что привлекло его внимание - «как сделать дракона оригами за восемь минут!». Он щелкнул на ссылку, мгновенно хватая лист бумаги из стопки на журнальном столике. Он мгновенно сосредоточился на сгибах, точностях в складках, на спокойствии и контроле, выгонявших любых демонов, которые, возможно, притаились, скрываясь от него в светлое время суток. Он чувствовал себя непринужденно, наблюдая, как угловые загибы формируют тонкое создание, которое находилось у него в руках несколько минут спустя. Был час ночи, когда Луи рухнул на постель уставший, но довольный, зная, что теперь он наизусть выучил, как сделать дракона оригами.

Луи жалел, что поставил свой будильник на полчаса раньше, пробуждаясь от дремоты следующим утром, но не тогда, когда он добрался до станции метро, сжимая в руках сумку от фирмы WHSMITH. В семь часов утра станция метро на окраине Лондона все еще была относительно тихой, и, когда Луи вошел в вагон, он был рад видеть, что его место свободно. Пальцы торопливо пихали наушники в уши, блокируя давку и суматоху внешнего мира; он потянулся за сумкой и вытащил пакет с оригами этим ранним утром. Оглядевшись вокруг себя, он вздохнул. Луи знал, что сейчас он бы, наверняка, привлек больше странных взглядов, чем когда-либо, но он быстро выкинул эту мысль, вместо этого занявшись оригами поэтапно, чтобы сделать из простого листа бумаги что-то более интересное и необычное. Луи чувствовал, что все его время в метро будет как в аду этим утром, однако, это оказалось гораздо легче, чем Луи когда-либо мог себе представить. Не считая взглядов, которые Луи кидал наверх, чтобы проверить на какой станции они находились, в основном, он находился в своем пузыре, защищенном от взглядов других, которые, обычно, заставляли его трястись от страха. Да, напряженность внутри все еще присутствовала, но у него не было приближающейся панической атаки и для Луи это было впервые. Второй вещью, которую Луи сделал, когда зашел в студию в тот день, он подошел к Лиаму, бросаясь ему на грудь с сокрушительными объятиями. 

– Спасибо.

Х

Гарри нравились поезда. Повторяющийся ритм колес, мягкое покачивание вагона; они почти успокаивали его в детстве, когда он ездил туда и обратно между домами его родителей. Он научился ценить эти путешествия на поезде, потому что мог побыть наедине со своими мыслями. Это чувство комфорта длилось и когда он был подростком, пока он, в конце концов, не переехал в Лондон, чтобы посещать занятия в университете. В минуты, когда он находился в пути от студенческой комнаты в кампусе, которую он делили с другими студентами, он позволял себе просто перестать думать, отвлечься от жизни и расслабиться, так, как он делал это многие годы будучи ребенком.

Это было особенно оживленное сентябрьское утро, когда он заметил невысокого темноволосого парня, который был в одном поезде с ним. Гарри прибежал позже обычно и только-только успел проскользнуть в вагон до того, как он унесся дальше. Ветер взъерошил его волосы, закрывая глаза; он провел руками по волосам, прежде чем убрать их с лица, и остановил свой взгляд на парне, делающем оригами. Возможно, это был первый раз, когда они сидели в одном вагоне, или, возможно, это был первый раз, когда Гарри обратил на него внимания, но Гарри был очарован медленными, преднамеренными движениями его пальцев. Взгляд Гарри метнулся к его лицу и тогда его дыхание перехватило в горле. Самые выразительные, частично скрытые нахмуренными, тяжелыми бровями, голубые глаза, которые Гарри когда-либо видел прогнали утреннюю сонливость из его мыслей. Сказать, что у него были голубые глаза, это как сказать, что солнце желтое - достаточно, но не точно, чтобы запечатлеть весь спектр эмоций, вызванных различными оттенками синего. Решимость, да, она там присутствовала, но было больше тревожности во взгляде, которая, казалось, сражалась за то, чтобы ее увидели, но была очевидна, только если ты внимательно смотрел. Мальчик смахнул небрежную челку с лица, и, смотря на маленького котенка, высовывающего язык между бледно-розовыми губами, Гарри ушел; ушел так далекого от этого мальчика, который остался неизвестным. Каждая влюбленность Гарри в старшей школе терпела крах, когда он уехал учиться, и он поклялся себе, что дни навязчивых увлечений остались позади, но при виде этого мальчика Гарри потерял все свои намерения. 

Он не спускал глаз с мальчика, который что-то делал оригами, останавливаясь только чтобы отодвинуть рукава свитера от своих крошечных запястий, которые все равно продолжали съезжать. Он хихикнул на эту шалость, но смех застрял у него в горле, когда неожиданно штормовые голубые глаза резко остановились, встретившись с взглядом Гарри. Гарри мягко улыбнулся, ожидая того же в ответ, однако он растерялся, когда тревога, которую он заметил ранее в глазах мальчика начала расти, пожирая их и унося прочь спокойствие, которое изначально было ясным. Он закусил губу, сдвинул брови и уставился вниз, на свои колени. Волнение Гарри росло - он вызвал это внезапное изменение в поведении.

Двери раскрылись и Гарри, заметив, что это была его остановка, вышел из поезда, последний раз взглянув на напряженную спину великолепного парня, которого он видел только пятнадцать минуть назад, но уже занял большую часть мыслей Гарри по пути в университет. 

В последующие недели, Гарри проводил все больше и больше своего времени, смотря на оригами-мальчика, как он нежно назвал его в своей голове. Помимо красоты кое-что еще заинтриговало Гарри, притягивало его ближе и заставляло его хотеть узнать все об этом парне, который дал ему так мало.

В четверг утром, он сидел на том же самом месте, что и всегда, мягкий, нежно-голубой джемпер из шерсти охватывал его крошечное тело и прекрасно сочетался с синим, «ледяным» листом бумаги, с которым он работал сегодня утром. Кремнево-синие узкие джинсы обтягивали его стройные ноги, оставляя лишь небольшой проблеск тоненьких лодыжек до верхней части его Toms.

В следующий понедельник погода была гораздо мягче для сентября, и Гарри получил удовольствие, созерцая оригами-мальчика в спортивной майке, которая обнажала удивительно крепкие бицепсы и множество скомканных татуировок на его предплечьях, когда он сгибал локти при каждом движении, поскольку сегодня он работал с ярко-оранжевой бумагой, которую он выбрал. Бумажный самолетик, крупье, компас… Все просто, но на фоне загорелой кожи, тем не менее, красиво. Оригами-мальчик поймал пристальный взгляд Гарри в тот день, заставляя их обоих поспешно отвернуться с покрасневшими щеками. 

В пятницу Гарри второй раз мельком увидел оригами-мальчика, который, казалось, напряжен и обеспокоен. Он мгновенно заметил, что он, в отличие от обычного, встал, и тот же самый страх был в его глазах в первый раз, свидетелем которого был Гарри, когда впервые его увидел. Взглянув справа от него, он увидел постоянное место-оригами мальчика, которое было занято, что, скорее всего, и являлась источником его тревоги. Он услышал слабый, щелкающий звук, позволяя своим глазам скользнуть к рукам мальчика, которые быстро перебирали резинку вокруг одного из запястий. Это не помогло смятению Гарри и он решил просто отвернуться, в попытке предотвратить аналогичные события последних недель. 

В понедельник он действительно начал волноваться, потому что оригами-мальчика нигде не было. Он проверил его постоянное место, оглядел вокруг стоящих людей, но не было и намека на знакомую темноволосую челку и нежные и очень заметно встревоженные голубые глаза. 

– Его не было там сегодня, – Гарри вздохнул, бросив свой рюкзак на кровать и плюхнувшись рядом с ним тем же вечером. 

– Извини, но кого не было? – спросил Найл, перекрашенный в блондина, ирландский приятель Гарри в общаге; его глаза все еще бегали по экрану маленького телевизора, которые они настроили, что делало звук программы довольно громким.

– Оригами-мальчик, – на этот ответ Найл поднял глаза.

– Ты вообще говорил с ним?

– Нет, – Найл взглянул на довольно забитого Гарри, который выглядел несчастно.

– Господи, Гарри, ты действительно попал. Ты никогда с ним не говорил и все еще грустишь, потому что не видел его сегодня, – Гарри застонал, бросая подушку в лицо Найла в попытке заставить его замолчать.

– Ты не понимаешь.

– Ты даже не знаешь его имени, – подушка прилетела Гарри в живот, когда он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Найла, у которого все еще было раздражающее выражение задумчивости на лице.

– Я осознаю безысходность моей ситуации, Найл. Ты не должен мне это втирать, – Найл запрокинул голову, смеясь.

– Безнадежной ситуации? Дружище, просто поговори с ним! Я не шучу, я знаю он, очевидно, твое представление «очаровательного принца», потому что ты всецело потерян в нем, но тебе никогда не стать Золушкой, если ты будешь бездействовать.

– Ты только что сравнил меня с…

– Это не имеет значение. Поговори с ним.

Х

После недолгого больничного Луи быстро вернулся к работе с небольшим насморком. Обернутый в чересчур теплый шарф и бини по настоянию Лиама, он устроился на своем сидении в углу вагона, доставая бледно-зеленый листок бумаги. Оригами действительно помогало - прошел месяц с тех пор, как он перенес последнюю паническую атаку. Были вспышки панических атак, но в целом это было многообещающе. Впервые у Луи появилась надежда.

Он почти доделал третий шаг создания дракона, когда почувствовал тяжелое тело, опускающееся на сидение рядом с ним. Бросив туда взгляд, его грудная клетка мгновенно начинает сжиматься. Копна блестящих, длинных, каштановых кудряшек, мягкая ленивая улыбка и только тот факт, который Луи мог описать как «добрые глаза», выдал этого высокого, привлекательного парня, которого Луи заметил пару недель назад, смеющегося над ним. 

Влюбленности плохо заканчивались для Луи. Он уже живет с этим чувством «порхающих бабочек» девяносто процентов своей жизни, а влюбленность только усиливает это чувство, насколько он знал. Вот почему он не позволяет себе думать о том, насколько мягкими могли бы быть эти локоны, как было бы хорошо пропустить их через пальцы, почувствовать эти пухлые губы на своих…

– Хэй.

Блять. Ему нельзя иметь такой низкий, хриплый голос, который звучал так мягко и сексуально одновременно. Это, черт возьми, не справедливо. 

Луи уже мог чувствовать, как тревога заполняет его изнутри, туманит его разум. Он чувствует, как напряжение между ними растет, потому что он все еще молчал. Кусая губу, чтобы перестать нервничать, он слегка кивнул. Очевидно, это был знак продолжить разговор.

– Так, эм, что ты делаешь? Я пытаюсь это выяснить уже несколько недель… – парень усмехнулся; мягкий теплый смех, который заставил сердце Луи выпрыгивать из грудной клетки.

_Он наблюдал за тобой, по крайней мере, в течение нескольких недель. Он, вероятнее всего, думает, что ты фрик._

Луи немного дернулся, унося эту мысль как можно дальше. Он гулко сглотнул, поворачиваясь, чтобы встретиться с глазами Гарри и, черт побери, он мог бы смотреть в них вечно. Завораживающие зеленые глаза сверкали неподдельным интересом и добротой - взгляд, который Луи не привык получать от незнакомцев.

– Это, эм, это дракон, – он, наконец, заговорил немного скрипучим голосом, отчасти из-за сонливости, но в основном из-за тревоги. 

– Круто! – энтузиазм. Не тот ответ, который Луи привык получать. 

_«Они были искренними, они были настоящими!_ – вот, что Луи мог сказать про глаза Гарри, – _Но все еще думают, что ты урод. Ты не достоин его внимания. Ты просто слабак._ »

_– Заткнись!_ – кричал Луи в своей голове.

– Я Гарри, кстати говоря, – Луи посмотрел на протянутую руку, затем опять на ожидающие глаза Гарри.

_Слабый. Бесполезный. УРОД._

И вот, Луи уже не было. Тревога переполняла его, впивая свои когти ему в грудь и разрывая ее. Луи крепко сжал кулаки, его костяшки побелели, он напрягся всем телом в попытке удержать разваливающиеся кусочки себя самого достаточно долго, чтобы уйти, уйти далеко, подальше от людей, подальше от осуждающих взглядов. Он повернулся, чтобы встретить смущенный взгляд Гарри, тяжело дыша. Он почувствовал, что поезд останавливается, потому что они уже приехали.

– Мне так жаль, – он задыхался, хватая свою сумку и выбегая из вагона на три остановки раньше, оставив чрезвычайно смущенного Гарри позади.

Он боролся со слезами всю дорогу до студии, весь путь, который занял тридцать минут от того места, где он вышел. Это случилось после того, как он был окутан объятиями Лиама и позволил себе сломаться.

Спустя некоторое время дыхание Луи стало менее прерывистым, и горячие слезы перестали капать из глаз.

– Что случилось, Лу? – Луи сделал судорожный вздох и протер глаза, прежде чем убрать влажную челку со лба. 

– Этот парень в метро… – Лиам выглядел разозленным. 

– Этот парень сказал что-то плохое…

– Нет, нет, Ли, не похоже на него, он хороший. Ну, я имею в виду, он несправедливо привлекательный и у него чертовски добрые глаза и эти кудряшки - вот в чем проблема. Я влюбился. Влюбился в того, кто решил поговорить со мной сегодня утром, и мой старый добрый друг «тревога» просто должен был прийти и все, блять, испортить, – реальность ситуации снова ударила по нему, возвращая его слезы назад. – И тогда я разволновался, и он наверняка подумал, что я урод, так что…

– Луи, если бы ты остановился и позволил мне сказать, я тогда, возможно, смог бы тебе помочь, - Луи сделал глубокий вдох, переводя свой взгляд, наполненный слезами, на Лиама. – Я сомневаюсь, что ты все испортил. Возможно, ты смутил этого парня. Но если он тебя стоит - это его не остановит. Ты, очевидно, понравился ему достаточно, чтобы он начал разговор в метро - в единственном месте на Земле, которое обязательно сделает тебя несчастным.

Луи почувствовал, как его сердце дает ему отвратительный скачок надежды.

– Но я перепугался. Он, наверное, думает, что я ненавижу его…

– Тогда скажи ему, что это не так; тем путем, который не заставит тебя волноваться.

На секунду Луи был в замешательстве. Тогда он понял, что Лиам имел в виду и подарил ему маленькую улыбку. Маленькую, полную надежды, улыбку.

Х

Следующим утром было чертовски солнечно. _«Слишком много для душераздирающей обманчивости»_ – думал Луи, когда торопливо одевался, прежде чем выскочить за дверь. Сейчас он сидел на своем месте, слушая мягкий гул поезда, пока он приближался к остановке, на которой обычно заходит Гарри. Он крепко сжимал небольшой конверт в руках, когда поезд начал замедляться, надеясь на лучшее, но ожидая худшего; он протянул руку, чтобы схватить Гарри за рукав пальто, и, сунув конверт в руку с небольшой улыбкой, он вернулся в настоящее - к пепельно-серому бумажному дракончику.

Гарри, скорее всего, смутил этот момент. Оригами-мальчик дал четко понять, что он, по крайней мере, чувствовал себя некомфортно рядом с Гарри. И все же сегодня он был здесь, отдавая ему весьма сомнительный конверт. Гарри прислонился к стеклу с другой стороны вагона, проскальзывая своими длинными тонкими пальцами в конверт и вытаскивая содержимое. Что-то маленькое и зеленое выпорхнуло к ногам Гарри, и, рассмотрев поближе, оказалось, что это изящный дракон Луи, которого он делал вчера, прежде чем Гарри поставил Луи в неловкое положение. Слегка улыбаясь, Гарри засунул его в карман пиджака с трепещущем сердцем. Возможно, надежда еще не потеряна. Он все еще держал бледно-голубую бумагу, как предполагал Гарри, с каракулями паукообразного почерка оригами-мальчика, нацарапанными на гладкой поверхности листка: 

_« Гарри,_

_Я понимаю, что я, возможно, не подал никаких четких знаков вчера. Надеюсь, ты не ненавидишь меня - просто я не очень общителен в общественных местах. Это не из-за тебя, ты тут совсем не причем, на самом деле, ты мне даже понравился; совсем немного, но, эм, да. Я просто хотел сказать, что мне жаль и, надеюсь, ты не считаешь меня странным. И я надеюсь, что тебе понравится дракон._

_Луи. »_

Луи. У него даже имя красивое. Гарри вздохнул вслух, чувствуя себя неловко, потому что он, вероятно, был похож на больную влюбленную школьницу в эту самую секунду. В то время как записка не ответила на многие вопросы Гарри, она все же решила его насущную проблему - Луи не ненавидел его. И этого было более чем достаточно для Гарри.

Он посмотрел на Луи, на этот раз обнаружив другие, красивые глаза мальчика, уже устремленные на него. Гарри улыбнулся широкой, яркой улыбкой и кивнул, надеясь показать понимание. Это стоило того, чтобы видеть, пожалуй, первую искреннюю улыбку, которую он когда-либо видел от Луи. И, о Боже, он не был готов к тому, как замечательно он будет себя чувствовать, увидев, как в уголках его глаз образовываются складочки, как часто отсутствующие искорки загораются в этих обычно усталых голубых глазах, как приподнимаются его губы, вместо привычной прямой линии. 

Не нужно и говорить о том, что Гарри пришлось нелегко на занятиях в тот день, потому что мысли о Луи не покидали его. Каждый раз его мысли бродили от унылого голоса преподавателя до образа улыбающегося Луи. Он скрылся в библиотеке на время обеда, пытаясь урвать полчаса для себя, чтобы написать ответ для Луи.

_« Луи,_

_Конечно, я понимаю. Хотя на секунду, ты убедил меня, что ненавидишь. Я очень рад, что это не так._

_Я влюбился в дракона, хотя я не знаю, откуда у тебя такая способность - превращать простой лист бумаги в нечто столь хрупкое, но все еще красивое. Это то, что я пытался освоить несколько лет и с треском проваливался!_

_Надеюсь, все в порядке._

_Гарри х »_

 

_« Гарри,_

_Я определенно не ненавижу тебя._

_Навряд ли это можно назвать способностью - попробовать сделать что-то за восемь минут с помощью тщательной инструкции из видео на YouTube! Но насчет красоты, я согласен - есть что-то удивительное в создании чего-то из ничего._

_Что приводит тебя в метро в столь ужасный час каждое утро? Работа?_

_Все более чем в порядке._

_Луи х »_

 

_« Луи,_

_Это, определенно, способность. Но мне следует проверить YouTube и посмотреть, смогу ли я приобрести некоторые из твоих оригами-навыков сенсея для себя!_

_Университет, на самом деле. Гилдхоллская школа музыки и театра. Немного занудно, но, учитывая, что мне никогда не нравилось учиться, и музыка была единственной вещью, в которой я хорош, это оказалось лучшим вариантом; кроме того, это, якобы, самая лучшая школа в стране._

_Гарри х »_

 

_« Гарри,_

_Определенно, самая лучшая в стране, хотя, я обязан сказать, что сам бывший выпускник Гилдхоллской школы. Это пойдет тебе на пользу - мне удалось получить идеальную работу сразу после университета, скорее всего из-за того, где я учился. Вытерпи теоретическую часть, но помни, что профессор Гудвин - единственный профессор, который действительно перевернет случайные вещи в жизненные правила._

_Луи х »_

 

В следующей записке Гарри находилась довольно сомнительная попытка сделать дракона оригами, которая заставила Луи нежно улыбнуться и принесла ему место на его доске для заметок**, вместе с постоянно растущей коллекцией записок от Гарри. Несмотря на первоначальные попытки Луи отбить свои чувства, он сдался в первый же раз, как только увидел краснеющего Гарри - простое действие, которое вызвало волну эмоций внутри Луи (которую он не мог подавить).

Лиам был очень хорошо осведомлен обо всем, что происходило, как и Найл.

Близился конец октября, когда Гарри плюхнулся рядом с Луи, засовывая журнал в кожаном переплёте ему в руки. Быстро кинув удивленный взгляд на Гарри, Луи перевернул книгу; кожаный переплет был мягким как масло в руках. Открыв ее, Луи заметил знакомый почерк Гарри на первой странице. 

Скорее всего, он понял, что это будет быстрее и, возможно, более надежно. Все еще без разговоров, но и без задержек с ответом.

Теперь вы понимаете, для чего были изобретены смс сообщения? 

И здесь вы подумали обо всех тех старомодных романах с записками, написанными от… Ох, замолчите. 

_«Люди пялятся на нас.»_

_«И что?»_

_«Гарри... Это заставляет меня нервничать.»_

_«Сосредоточься на мне.»_

Без предупреждения Луи внезапно почувствовал большую, плоскую ладонь Гарри, которая стала опорой для его маленькой спины - большой палец вырисовывал круги на футболке, вокруг позвоночника Луи. Узел, который чувствовал Луи, начинал развязываться: его мышцы таяли под прикосновениями Гарри, дышать было легче, свободнее. 

Это не так трудно.

Х

К тому времени, когда приближался ноябрь, они переписывались в блокноте достаточно, чтобы узнать друг о друге, что многие друзья узнают в первые несколько месяцев дружбы. Что заняло немало времени.

Чувства Луи к Гарри, ну, ушли наоборот, на самом деле. Чем больше он узнавал о Гарри, тем сильнее Луи чувствовал, что влюбляется, и тем сложнее было принять тот факт, что они были лишь друзьями, особенно, когда они провели вместе такое множество утренних почти объятий, прижавшись друг к другу в том месте, которое определенно стало их углом, хихикая. Это стало новым механизмом психологической защиты для Луи - переписка с Гарри - и хотя Луи наслаждался этим, он знал, насколько такая зависимость могла быть опасна.

– Гарри, дружище, верь мне, когда я говорю, что он помешан на тебе, так же, как и ты на нем, – Найл валялся на кровати, просматривая записную книжку, а Гарри сидел за столом, сгорбившись. 

– Нет никаких шансов. Он великолепен, а я долговязый и неуклюжий. 

– Ты первый человек, которому я когда-либо говорил, что бисексуален.

– И что? – Найл закатил глаза, с досадой вздыхая.

– Ты действительно жалок, не так ли? Привет, Гарри, ориентация - это не то, о чем говорят большинство людей достаточно близким незнакомцам. Особенно, если этот незнакомец первый человек, которому они откроются.

Гарри мог вспомнить реакцию Луи, когда он сказал ему это; паранойя была видна, когда Гарри заглянул в его глаза. Он вспомнил, как инстинктивно дотронулся до руки Луи, вырисовывая небольшие утешительные круги на гладкой коже, как беспокойство отступало с каждым кругом. Это, должно быть, хороший знак. Может быть. 

Несвязное бормотание звучало около кровати.

– Перестань жалеть себя, Гарри, и отрасти яйца. Даже будучи натуралом, я осознаю твою привлекательность и никто не может этого отрицать.

– Но что, если…

– Просто сделай это. Или у нас будет соседский развод из-за твоего бесконечного нытья.

Х

– Он пригласил меня на свидание, – Лиам поднял голову, оторвавшись от гитары с удивленным выражением лица.

– Правда? Когда?

– Сегодня утром. Он просто написал это в блокноте, – Лиам изучал лицо Луи: его черты лица осунулись из-за того, что он усердно о чем-то думал.

– Что ты ответил?

– Да, – затем проявилась привычка грызть ногти, поскольку лицо Луи стало более вдумчивым. Или растерянным. Лиам не мог сказать.

Он протянул руку, дотронувшись до колена Луи, и ободряюще улыбнулся.

– Хэй. Ты заслуживаешь этого. Все в порядке.

Х

Гарри захватывало дух. Высокий, долговязый, он небрежно опирался на кирпичную стену кафе, а его длинный черный плащ только подчеркивал его рост. Пока Луи неподалеку смотрел с места, где он завис, пытаясь набраться мужества, чтобы подойти, Гарри наклонил голову, проводя пальцами по своим постепенно растущим кудрям, прежде чем перекинуть их назад, и Луи проклял себя, выпуская едва слышимый вздох. Он взглянул на свои рваные черные узкие джинсы и на серый свитер с широким белым мазком от кисти на груди; он чувствовал себя таким неполноценным, настолько недостойным. Но ему придется это сделать.

Набравшись храбрости, он подходит к Гарри, засовывая руки глубоко в карманы, чтобы скрыть дрожь. Заметив приближающиеся кроссовки Adidas, Гарри поднял голову, мгновенно встречаясь с мягким, немного встревоженным взглядом Луи. Его челка была приподнята вместо того, чтобы лежать немного волнистой на лбу, частично скрывая его глаза, и Гарри снова был поражен; просто от того, насколько синими они были. Гарри улыбнулся ему, глаза Луи загорелись, освещенные небольшой, мягкой улыбкой Луи, предложенной взамен.

– Хэй.

– Привет.

Голос Луи. Святое дерьмо. Гарри слышал его всего несколько раз и, наверняка, забыл, насколько он красив. Такой мягкий, но были отголоски чего-то, что не могло остаться незамеченным - грубость; грань, которая сделала голос Луи еще более очаровательным. 

– Не хочешь зайти внутрь?

Гарри потянулся к руке Луи, его глаза все еще смотрели на Луи, готовясь к любым тревожным сигналам. Он смотрел, как глаза Луи метнулись вниз, чтобы взглянуть на их переплетенные пальцы: ручки Луи практически тонули в руках Гарри. Он принял растущую улыбку за хороший знак, и, немного сжимая руку Луи, открыл дверь кофе, притягивая его к себе. 

– Здесь тихо, я обещаю. Так всегда здесь: немногие знают об этом месте, но я прихожу сюда каждый день, потому что мне по пути. Лучший кофе, не пойми меня неправильно, Старбакс - это хорошо, но я думаю, что здесь кофе вкуснее. 

– Хорошо.

Гарри взглянул на Луи, замечая, что он покусывает губу и его челюсти напряжены, чего большинство людей не заметили бы. Он знал, что Луи нервничал из-за некоторых вещей - метро было достаточным намеком, чтобы понять это - но он все еще не был уверен, почему. Несмотря на это, он мог сказать, что Луи было нелегко.

– Хэй, почему бы нам не подождать здесь? Там неподалеку есть скамейка и я подумал, мы могли бы сходить за кофе, чтобы сходить куда-нибудь, немного прогуляться в парке.

Луи облегченно выдохнул, выпуская маленькое облачко тумана. 

– Это нормально? Я не хочу разрушать…

– Эй. Посмотри на меня, Лу.

Он смотрел, каким осторожным был Луи; он всегда осторожен. Луи поднял взгляд, оторвавшись от пятна на полу, на которое он неотрывно смотрел.

– Я хочу быть здесь, с тобой, прямо сейчас. Если бы я этого не хотел, я бы не попросил тебя о свидании. Вот, что я тебе обещаю. Ты действительно мне нравишься, и я не хочу делать или заставлять тебя делать что-то, что заставит тебя чувствовать себя не комфортно.

Наблюдать за расслабленным взглядом Луи десятью минутами спустя было достаточным, чтобы немедленно сделать день Гарри. Он выглядел умиротворенно, широко улыбаясь, когда Гарри передал дымящуюся чашку кофе. 

– Спасибо, – сказал Луи, сделав глоток, когда поднялся со скамейки, скользя рукой обратно к Гарри, что мгновенно заставило сердце Гарри биться быстрее. 

Краски осени действительно стали проявляться. Парк напоминал глубокое море оранжевых и красных цветов; листья порхали над землей, а только упавшие хрустели под ногами, когда Гарри и Луи гуляли, взявшись за руки, по тропинке. 

В какой-то момент, Луи не был уверен в какой именно, рука Гарри переместилась на плечи Луи, что немного утешало его и помогало оставаться на земле. Они болтали, смеялись друг над другом, а кофе был давно уже выпит. Луи было весело, и Гарри удалось обнаружить, что Луи вышел из своей оболочки. Когда он говорил, он так четко формулировал свои мысли и теперь каждая улыбка вырисовывала искорки в его глазах. То, как Луи запрокидывал голову, когда смеялся, морщил глаза и широко улыбался было таким красивым зрелищем, от чего Гарри никогда бы не устал. 

Наступила обычная пауза в разговоре. Гуляя вместе бок о бок, рука Гарри притягивала мальчика все ближе и ближе к себе. Им было комфортно молчать. Комфортно, пока Гарри не спросил то, что было у него в мыслях.

– Почему ты делаешь бумажных дракончиков в метро?

Мгновенно Гарри понял, что он облажался. Воздух между ними изменился за рекордное количество времени. Мгновенно Луи застыл, а предусмотрительное, неумолимое беспокойство начало возвращаться в его глаза. Гарри мог почувствовать взлет и падание его хрупких плеч, которые быстро растут, и быстро убрал руку, не понимая, что потеря заставила Луи чувствовать себя менее связанным, чем когда-либо. Гарри был удивлен, когда почувствовал, как Луи возвращает свою руку обратно в руку Гарри, хотя напряжение не утихает. 

– Мне жаль, – пробормотал Гарри.

Объект остался один. Они вернулись на круги своя.

Уставший взгляд не покидал Луи. Не важно, какую тему разговора поднимал Гарри, его стены были выстроены и отблеск добродушного Луи, свидетелем которого был Гарри, пропал.

Это был не лучший его план. Но это было лучше, чем ничего.

Прежде чем Луи успел упустить тепло рук Гарри, когда Гарри их отпустил, он был окутан душем из хрустящих листьев, застрявших в волосах и порхающих у его ног. Покрутив головой, он увидел Гарри в несколько шагах от расстилающегося полотна травы, который уже наклонился, чтобы схватить еще горсть. 

– Бой листьями, Томлинсон? – Луи даже не успел ответить, прежде чем его зрение было затуманено еще одним ливнем из листьев.

Он чувствовал, как зло дергало за уголки его рта, медленно отгоняя дрожь, которая имела место быть. К тому времени, когда третий шквал листьев упал ему на голову, он схватил целую горсть, подбегая к Гарри, который уже спешил прочь. Это не займет много времени, чтобы начать торнадо из красных и оранжевых цветов; цветов, которые размылись вместе в молодых взглядах парней, когда они бегали по кругу, пиная кучи листьев друг на друга, и смеясь звонким ясным смехом, который разносился по всему парку. 

Минутами спустя, измученный после спонтанного сражения, Луи плюхнулся на ствол большого дуба, дергая Гарри за руку, пока он не присоединился к нему среди гнезда из листьев, собранных у подножия дерева. Вскоре мягкие хихиканья постепенно исчезли в звуках тяжелого дыхания. Улыбки остались запечатленными на их лицах. Белка побежала по листьям. Ветер шелестел в ветвях наверху. Пришло ощущение спокойствия.

– У меня социофобия, которая официально продолжается семь лет, – дыхание застряло у Гарри в горле, когда он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Луи, который все больше сосредотачивался на своих ногтях, а глаза настойчиво смотрели на руки. Гарри продолжал молчать. – Я думаю, это продолжается дольше. Меня часто дразнили, когда я был младше. Я всегда был более женственным, я думаю. Любил музыку, любил рисовать и быть творческим. Девчачья ерунда - так называли это дети в школе, когда мне было десять. Я присоединился к футбольной команде, но травля не прекращалась, пока я не перешел в старшую школу. И я достиг того момента, когда мне стало так страшно, что я просто закрылся в себе и ни с кем не разговаривал. Но именно тогда начались панические атаки, – голос Луи начал трескаться и Гарри инстинктивно вцепился в руку Луи. – Это было ужасно. Голоса, они просто переполняли меня. Я начал дрожать, задыхаться и просто паниковать, в основном. И все дошло до того, что я не мог приходить в школу вовремя, потому что не хотел ни с кем сталкиваться в коридорах. Так что в четырнадцать мне поставили диагноз. Консультации утомляли, но они никогда не работали. Я просто научился с этим жить. А потом я получил эту работу. И вдруг, мне пришлось проходить через ситуации, которые обостряли все это, два раза за день, каждый день. Лиам предложил мне заняться оригами - это успокаивает. Погруженный в это, я могу игнорировать все, что происходит. Вот почему я делаю дракончиков. И это также то, почему я испугался первый раз, когда ты заговорил со мной. На самом деле, это был не ты. Это много значило для меня, я не мог поверить, что ты заговорил со мной, – Гарри наблюдал, как глаза Луи становились мокрыми, чувствуя, как слезы грызут его совесть.

– Почему ты не мог поверить?

– Потому что я урод, Гарри.

Гарри посмотрел на Луи, увидев разбитого, маленького мальчика внутри него. Одинокая слеза скатилась, щеки Луи порозовели, нос приобрел розовый оттенок и его губы слегка дрожали. Челка опустилась обратно на лоб Луи, собираясь в беспорядочные слои. Но он не мог скрыть штормовую голубизну его глаз, которые остались такими же выразительными, которые он впервые встретил в поезде. Гарри поглощало то, насколько крошечным, насколько разбитым выглядел Луи и, недолго думая, потянул младшего мальчика на колени, обнимая его так близко, как это только возможно. Он почувствовал, как плечи Луи обвисают и он медленно тает в теплом теле Гарри: тепло просачивается в его кости и избавляет Луи от некоторого одиночества, которое он чувствовал. Они остановились, застыли во времени, Луи прижимался к Гарри.

Луи разваливался на части, колеблясь между вытянутыми ногами Гарри и встречая его взгляд.

– Ты не урод, Луи, – Гарри видел, что глаза Луи начали перемещаться, и немедленно потянулся к подбородку Луи, мягко касаясь его рукой, возвращая взгляд Луи обратно.

– Нет, love, посмотри на меня, пожалуйста. Ты - не урод.

Наклонившись вперед, их носы столкнулись, и Гарри наблюдал, как ресницы Луи вспорхнули, прежде чем закрыть свои. Нежно, он прижался к губам Луи. Поцелуй был осторожным, нервным, но очень скоро перерос в уверенный. Он оставался мягким и ровным, губы плавно двигались, когда Луи поднял руку и притянул Гарри за воротник куртки еще ближе, поглощая естественное тепло друг друга. 

В конце концов, они оторвались друг от друга. Гарри рассматривал каждый дюйм лица Луи.

– Ты идеальный.

Х

С того дня, два парня еще больше сближались, а Луи начал беспокоиться об этом все меньше и меньше. С появлением Гарри, его жизнь наполнилась свежестью, а тот факт, что он освободился от железной хватки беспокойства все еще проскальзывал в его мыслях.

Облегчение.

Когда Луи впервые узнал, что Гарри любит петь, идея мгновенно пришла к нему на ум. 

Была темная пасмурная ночь, когда они пришли к студии звукозаписи Луи. Луи широко улыбнулся Гарри, чтобы успокоить его растерянное лицо, прежде чем зайти внутрь. 

– Мы обычно закрыты в это время. Но я спросил моего босса, будет ли это нормально, если я поработаю допоздна, и он дал мне ключ, – он остановился, чтобы набрать ряд цифр на панели управления, услышав небольшой звук подтверждения пароля, – Итак, мы можем оставаться здесь столько, сколько нам захочется. 

Чем больше частей студии видел Гарри, тем больше его челюсть отвисала. Они разговаривали о работе Луи, но Гарри никогда не представлял себе это. Он последовал за Луи в его студию, наблюдая, как старший парень садиться на стул у рояля, прежде чем он посмотрел на Гарри через свою челку.

– Все нормально? Я знаю, это немного необычный период времени и, наверное, довольно скучный, но ты всегда говорил, что хотел бы петь, когда вырастешь, и я просто подумал…

Он был прерван губами Гарри, и когда он снова открыл глаза, он встретился с зелеными - настолько зелеными, что напоминали ему о наступлении весны после особо суровой зимы, настолько зелеными, что олицетворяли надежду. 

– Это потрясающе, Лу. Правда, не могло быть еще лучше, – Луи вздохнул с облегчением, тревога снова отступила, когда он был втянут в другой поцелуй.

Они провели какое-то время, просто болтая. Гарри бродил по комнате, играя на гитарах, которые висят на стенах, осматривал кабинку звукозаписи, ходя туда-сюда, пока в итоге не сел рядом с Луи на стул у рояля. Их разговор пал в комфортной тишине. 

– Собираешься что-нибудь сыграть? – лицо Луи порозовело, когда он покачал головой. – Давай, Луи. Ты не можешь взять меня в студию, а потом отказаться сыграть мне что-нибудь, – Луи стоял на своем, качая головой еще больше, но улыбка начала растягиваться на его лице, как только он заметил надутые губы Гарри. – Пожалуйста? Ну, пожалуйста? Смотри, я предлагаю тебе сделку - я спою для тебя, если ты сыграешь для меня. Идеальное предложение. Искушение слишком велико, - Луи закатил глаза.

– Как ты относишься к The Fray? – спросил он, заметив засветившегося от победы Гарри.

– «How to save a life» удивительная песня.

– Замечательно. Я играю, ты поешь.

Гарри смотрел в восторге, как пальцы Луи начали нажимать на блестящие клавиши, теплая мелодия начала заполнять комнату, окутав собой пару. И Гарри не видел ничего настолько красивого, как сосредоточенное лицо Луи, пушистые волосы, подсвечиваемые лампой позади него, и пальцы нажимали на клавиши так нежно. Гарри начал петь, а глаза все еще были зациклены на Луи.

Дерьмо. Чудо такое чудесное, и глубокое, и богатое, и просто комфортное***. Голос Гарри был потрясающим, таким чертовски хорошим, что мурашки поднимаются, как маленькие горы по коже Луи и посылают дрожь, пробежавшуюся по его спине, как холодные капли дождя в ненастный день. Он пел идеально, а песня, должно быть, была написана для него. Они приближались к припеву, где нужно было спеть вместе. Луи сделал глубокий вдох, прежде чем открыть рот.

Гарри почти перестал петь от шока, когда услышал, что Луи присоединился к нему, потому что он никогда не слышал ничего настолько уникального и особенного. Его голос был мягким, тихим, но была какая-то грань, что придавала грубости его голосу и это было свойственно только Луи. Он пел и играл и каждая нота, каждое слово несли смысл, отягощенный эмоциями, но голос Луи был достаточно легким, чтобы плыть и переплетаться с голосом Гарри. Они пели вместе, созвучие сливалось воедино, чтобы быть одним; одним идеальным, красивым звуком.

Что-то щелкнуло в голове Гарри. Он пел, потому что любил, потому что у него получалось достаточно хорошо и просто потому, что он наслаждался. Луи пел, потому что ему это было нужно - музыка была его отдушиной, местом, куда он может высыпать все свои слабости и уязвимости и перевести это в нечто реальное. 

Песня подходила к концу, Луи нажал на последние клавиши, задержав пальцы чуть дольше. Отголоски последней ноты затихли в безмолвной комнате. 

Гарри повернулся к Луи, запоминая образ мальчика, сгорбившегося над клавишами рояля, чьи глаза все еще были плотно сжаты, образ мальчика, который неосознанно выпустил всех демонов в своем голосе. И Гарри сделал единственную вещь, которую мог сделать - он поцеловал его. 

Он целовал его отчаянно, желая, нуждаясь в том, чтобы показать, что все в порядке: что его не волнуют его слабые стороны, потому что они не определяют его, что он не заслуживает всего этого, что он знает, что он сильный, чертовски сильный. Он почувствовал, как Луи растворяется в поцелуе, отвечая на него с рваным отчаянием. Поцелуй был грязным, они стукались носами и сталкивались лбами. Но сейчас это был более идеальный поцелуй, чем мягкий, осторожный поцелуй в парке. Они оба тяжело дышали, когда оторвались друг от друга.

Гарри притянул Луи к себе, оборачивая свою куртку вокруг него. 

– Я не часто пою для людей. 

– Это было красиво.

– Кто бы говорил, – сейчас тяжесть перешла в комментарии. 

– Ну, знаешь, не люблю хвастаться.

– Во всем виноваты мои пальцы. Они слишком длинные и спотыкаются друг о друга.

Они задержались в студии на некоторое время: Луи напрасно пытался научить Гарри играть на фортепиано. Прежде чем они разошлись, Луи проводил Гарри до кампуса. Было поздно, и хотя Луи был вполне дееспособный взрослый человек, Гарри не нравилось, что он возвращался в темную, пустую, одинокую квартиру.

– Останешься? – Гарри мог бы ударить себя, когда заметил, как паника вырисовывается в глазах Луи и что он начал покусывать губы.

– Твой сосед?

– Он на вечеринке. Прости, глупо было тебя об этом спрашивать. У нас было только свидание и это, наверное…

– На самом деле, я хотел сказать «хорошо», если ты уверен.

Определенно, неожиданно. Гарри взглянул на Луи, изучая его лицо.

– Ты уверен? – брови слегка нахмурились.

Луи кивнул:

– Уверен.

Х

Комната была маленькая, но приятная. Две части были одинаковыми в некоторой степени: две односпальные кровати, два платяных шкафа, два письменных стола с полками над ними и вокруг него; но если одна сторона была идеально прибрана - учебники аккуратно сложены на полках, одежда убрана в шкаф, не было видно никакой грязной посуды - то другая сторона была полной противоположностью: пол был в качестве книжной полки, шкафа и раковины.

– Найл - не лучший сосед, но он веселый и хороший приятель, – сказал Гарри непростым тоном, улыбаясь извиняющейся улыбкой Луи. 

– Все хорошо. На самом деле, это то, на что похожа моя квартира, не переживай.

Они оба устали и были согласны на то, чтобы пойти прямиком в кровать. Было немного неловко, когда они оба разделись до боксеров, но вскоре они приютились под одеялом Гарри. Голова Луи опиралась на постоянно вздымающуюся грудь Гарри.

– Боже, Лу, ты замерз, – Гарри скользил рукой по плечам меньшего мальчика, притягивая его ближе. 

– Ну, да. Уже почти декабрь, Гарри. Зимы обычно не называют теплыми, не так ли? 

– Хорошо, хорошо, злюка. Тогда, какая твоя самая любимая вещь в Рождество? – небольшая пауза повисла в темноте; пока Луи думал, что ответить Гарри, след сарказма уже улетучился.

– Мне нравятся фонари на улицах. Они всегда такие красивые и они, кажется, объединяют людей - каждый наслаждается ими, останавливается и смотрит на них. Лондону часто не хватает дружбы, потому что так много людей спешат жить своей жизнью. Но каждый раз, когда они видят фонари, люди просто останавливаются на мгновение, чтобы посмотреть. Они приносят некую теплоту в Лондон. Я всегда хотел пойти на включение огней на Риджент-Стрит.

– Почему бы тебе не сходить?

– Толпы... они заставляют меня нервничать.

Позже той ночью, спустя несколько часов, когда дыхание Луи превратилось в мягкое сопение, Гарри лежал с открытыми глазами, крепко прижав маленького мальчика, а его волосы щекотали ему нос - он придумывал план. Он уже знал, что темноволосый парень значил для него больше, чем все, кого он когда-либо встречал, и только это заставило его принять решение, что он хочет, чтобы все мечты мальчика стали реальностью.

Х

– Просыпайтесь, голубки. Некоторым из вас нужно на занятие этим утром, – Луи услышал, как Гарри стонет, принимая сидячее положение, прежде чем открыть свои глаза и увидеть глупо улыбающегося блондина, который вырвал их из спокойного сна.

– Это Найл, – голос Гарри был невероятно глубоким, когда Луи повернулся к Гарри - его кудри растрепались, а глаза сжимались ото сна.

Это было прекрасное зрелище, что заставило Луи подумать о невообразимых вещах, но он был прерван кашлем. Он снова посмотрел на Найла, неловко протягивая ему руку и краснея, смущенно улыбаясь. 

– Привет, я…

– Знаменитый Луи Томслинсон. Поверь мне, я слышал достаточно длинное, кропотливое, детальное описание от Хаззы о том, насколько идеальны твои глаза и как он хочет узнать, насколько мягкие твои волосы. Не так ли, Гарри? – блондин нахально улыбнулся покрасневшему Гарри, который беспомощно и ошеломленно смотрел на Луи.

– Кажется, ты говорил о занятиях, Найл?

– О нет, поверь мне, твой позор ОПРЕДЕЛЕННО стоит того, чтобы опоздать на…

– Вон. Сейчас же, - гогоча, Найл сверкнул прощальной улыбкой Луи. 

– Было приятно познакомиться с тобой, Луи. Увидимся.

Луи поднялся, так что сейчас он сидел рядом с Гарри в постели. Когда дверной замок щелкнул, он широко улыбнулся молодому смущенному парню.

– Ты думаешь, что мои глаза идеальны?

– Ох, заткнись.

Луи тихонько поцеловал Гарри в уголок рта, все еще ухмыляясь. 

– Никогда. Это очаровательно, love.

Х

Они провели вместе целый день в субботу. Это стало обычным - спустя пару недель после той ночи студии - для Луи оставаться в комнате Гарри под предлогом, что до его работы от его кампуса недалеко, хотя у Гарри были свои подозрения. Эта суббота стала такой же, как и множество других – Луи проснулся в объятиях Гарри, чувствуя тепло, заботу и защиту. Они встречались, к слову сказать, уже два месяц, и Луи уже чувствовал изменения в своей тревоге. Он знал, что это было поверхностным, чтобы поверить, что Гарри мог вылечить его беспокойство, но Луи, несмотря на то, что он не верил в счастливые концы, это все больше и больше напоминало сказку. С Гарри Луи не чувствовал тревоги. Ему не нужно было. Как только он чувствовал тревогу, Гарри, казалось, понимал, и он просто был здесь, без слов, с приятной улыбкой или сжимающей своей рукой руку Луи, чтобы заглушить утопающую панику. И Луи больше не боялся такого рода зависимости. Это помогло. Это было самое главное.

Во многих смыслах это был обычный воскресный день. 

Приближается Рождество, Гарри предложил пройтись ~~по магазинам~~ по кошмару, потому что в Лондоне в это время года толпа рождественских покупателей была неизбежна. По крайней мере, Луи знал, что ему будет гораздо легче с Гарри, чем одному.

Гарри потащил его обратно в кафе, где они были на первом свидании, на этот раз настаивая на том, чтобы Луи зашел внутрь и они смогли бы погреться и пообедать. 

В кафе было тепло и уютно; книжные полки вдоль стен, заполненные книгами всех жанров. Сильный запах кофе разносился по почти пустой комнате (кажется, Гарри был прав, что немногие знали про это место). Вдруг Луи был отвлечен мурлыканьем и он посмотрел вниз, увидев слишком пушистого белого кота, трущегося об его лодыжку. 

– Я говорил тебе, что это место особенное, – Гарри ухмыльнулся, когда пошел, чтобы забрать их заказы.

Ночь начала вырисовывать, пока они гуляли по парку со сплетенными руками. 

– Сегодня был действительно очень хороший день, Хазз, – Луи заметил, как Гарри с беспокойством взглянул на часы, кусая губу, прежде чем взглянуть на Луи, улыбаясь. 

– Да? Он еще не закончился. Но нам нужно поторопиться, иначе мы опоздаем.

– Что?

– Пойдем со мной, все в порядке.

Схватив в очередной раз руку Луи, Гарри потянул их обоих вперед, в здание. 

– Лифты отключают в это время, так что пойдем по лестнице.

Много лестничных пролетов спустя, они достигли, как предполагал Луи, верхнего этажа здания. Стол стоял в центре комнаты, перед окном во всю стену, где открывался вид на бесконечный Лондон. Так далеко, как глаза могли видеть, движущиеся машины переплетались между зданиями, сверкая фарами в завесе темноты, которая покрыла город.

– Потрясающий вид …

– Подожди, – Луи поднял удивленный взгляд на Гарри, который растягивал губы в озорной ухмылке. – Смотри в окно, не на меня, – Луи осторожно повернулся к окну, чувствуя, как парень повыше приближается к нему сзади, обвивая руки вокруг талии Луи, чтобы притянуть его спину к своей груди. 

Гарри положил голову на плечо Луи, щекоча кудряшками его шею.

– Пять.. четыре.. три.. – он начал считать приглушенным шепотом, еще больше вводя Луи в заблуждение. – Два... один.

Если до этого вид был красивый, то сейчас просто невозможно сказать что-либо про то, какой он. Прямо внизу море мерцающих огней зажглось над ними - занавески волшебных гирлянд освещали людные улицы внизу; ярко-синие ветки омелы висели над толпами рождественских покупателей, все аплодировали и улыбались этому зрелищу. Еще дальше больше света вошло в жизнь - светящиеся звезды, прыгающие олени, улицы и улицы все освещены волшебным зрелищем. И это всего лишь то, чем это являлось - магией. В этот момент, когда весь Лондон, казалось, остановился, все были счастливы и спокойны, стоя под светом этих простых фонарей. 

Луи выбрался из хватки Гарри и повернулся лицом к младшему парню, бешено моргая, чтобы прогнать слезы и отчаянно пытаясь сформулировать вразумительное предложение из беспорядка мыслей, которые проносятся в его голове.

– Как... как ты…

– У меня есть друг, который работает здесь уборщиком, чтобы оплатить свой долг по колледжу. Он работал сегодня вечером и согласился оставить одну дверь открытой, если я помогу ему с музыкальной частью его курсовой, с которой он отчаянно сражается, – рот Луи все еще был приоткрыт, потому что он был ошеломлен. 

– Но почему... почему ты сделал это для меня?

– Я знаю, как много это значит для тебя; я слушал, как ты говорил об этом в ту ночь. И ты заслуживаешь того, чтобы увидеть это. Ты прошел и продолжаешь проходить через столько дерьма; дерьма, которое ты, определенно, не заслужил, и ты еще ни разу не жаловался или не стонал про это, ты просто смирился с этим. Ты очень, очень сильный, и ты заслуживаешь этого, как минимум. Я забочусь о тебе, Луи, чертовски много на самом деле. И мне интересно...

– Я люблю тебя, – слова вылетели изо рта Луи, прежде чем он подумал.

Он заметил, как Гарри выпустил резкий вздох, а его глаза расширились. Луи отчаянно пытался вернуть время назад.

– Прости меня. Мне так жаль. Я просто подумал об этом, и эта мысль просто вырвалась. Я знаю, это смешно, мы встречаемся только пару месяцев, мы даже не состоим в официальных отношениях, но мне просто показалось это правильным и…

В очередной раз, бессвязная речь Луи была прервана губами Гарри, которые плотно прижались к его собственным; и этот поцелуй был иным - он был глубже, тяжелее. Гарри притянул Луи ближе, прижав руку к его спине, а Луи поднял руку, запутав свои пальцы в распущенных локонах младшего парня, чего он так долго желал. Время, казалось, застыло, и пускай это звучит как клише, но Луи был счастливее и он чувствовал это в течение очень долгого времени.

Когда они, наконец, оторвались друг от друга, прижавшись лбами, Гарри тихо хихикнул, наблюдая за Луи. 

– Я тоже люблю тебя, – он еще раз чмокнул Луи. – Я имею в виду, я хотел спросить тебя, не хочешь ли ты стать моим парнем, пока ты не сказал, что любишь меня. Но ты просто должен был победить меня, не так ли? – он смотрел, как лицо Луи исказилось в удивлении.

– Хочешь, чтобы я стал твоим парнем?

– Я только что сказал, что люблю тебя. Конечно, я хочу.

Беспокойство Луи никуда не исчезнет, он и не думал, что это когда-нибудь случится. Но три года спустя, он и Гарри стали жить вместе в маленькой квартирке на окраине Лондона, и он может честно сказать, что не имел полноценных панических атак в течение целого года.

Каждый год они ходят и смотрят на рождественские огни с того же самого офиса. Но Луи пока не знает, что именно в этом году он примет пост жениха Гарри, а не его парня.

**Author's Note:**

> *Механизмы психологической защиты личности - это специальная система стабилизации личности, направленная на ограждение сознания от неприятных, травмирующих переживаний, сопряженных с внутренними и внешними конфликтами, состояниями тревоги и дискомфорта. Функциональное назначение и цель психологической защиты заключается в ослаблении внутриличностного конфликта (напряжения, беспокойства) между инстинктивными импульсами бессознательного и усвоенными требованиями внешней среды, возникающими в результате социального взаимодействия. Ослабляя этот конфликт, защита регулирует поведение человека, повышая его приспособляемость и уравновешивая психику. Здесь написано много, но это довольно неплохое объяснение. Если кто-то захочет узнать больше, скину вам пару ссылок. :)
> 
> **Доска для заметок. Посмотрите картинки, чтобы лучше ее представить. Коротко - это доска, на которую Луи кнопками приделывал записки Гарри и его оригами – дракончика. До меня сначала не сразу дошло, так что, если до вас тоже, - это объяснение для вас. :)
> 
> ***Чудо такое чудесное, и глубокое, и богатое, и просто комфортное - в оригинале звучит так: «Smooth so smooth, and deep, and rich, and just - comfort». Как я полагаю, автор так говорит про голос Гарри, но первая фраза меня немного смутила, т.к. я не знала, как ее перевести. Поэтому получилось что-то вроде этого.


End file.
